1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet water holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new pet water holding device for constantly supplying a pet with clean and fresh water which is periodically filtered to ensure that water is clean.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet water holding devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is configured not only to re-supply a pet's water dish with new water once it has been emptied by the pet but to also periodically filter water that is positioned within the dish to ensure that the water the pet is drinking is clean.